


When You Fall Asleep Tonight

by chemicalcandy, Jetsetlife138



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Incubus Gerard, Reader-Insert, Sexual Tension, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-04-06 14:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemicalcandy/pseuds/chemicalcandy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetsetlife138/pseuds/Jetsetlife138
Summary: Your team captures a mysterious creature who feeds off sexual energy. He escapes and madness ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

It was like staring at a work of art. Your team had captured a creature that they had been studying for years and to finally have him standing in front of you, with only a protective glass wall between you was like a dream.

He stared at you from behind the glass, mocking you with his smirk.

“Do you have any more questions for me, Agent?” he purred, his voice lulling you into an almost paralyzing daze.

It had been several long minutes since you had begun your grueling interview. It had started with simple questions such as birthplace, age, heritage, so on and so forth. It was all incredibly fascinating to you, but you had to remember to maintain your indifferent demeanor at all times. From what you had been told, he took advantage of the most subtle characteristics displayed by your team, and you had been trained to remain neutral.

“Just a few,” you managed to reply, absentmindedly chewing on the end of your pen while you looked him over. He appeared to be human. A little pale, maybe, sure, but other than that, you never would have guessed what he really was.

This was the first time that you had ever had the opportunity to come face-to-face with another species such as his and your intrigue was evident.

He stepped closer to the glass, his footsteps making no sound whatsoever, causing you to take a step back in response. He grinned briefly before clicking his tongue in disapproval. “Now, now, no reason to be afraid. I’m just as curious about you as you are of me.”

“Somehow I doubt that,” you retorted under your breath, scribbling more notes on your pad of paper.

Clearing your throat, you spoke with more authoritative volume, “Mr. Way-”

“We’ve been over this, Agent. Please, call me Gerard.” He winked playfully at you, once again stepping closer to the glass.

He was clearly trying to sway you; to make himself seem less threatening as a way to get you to let your guard down.

“Mr. Way,” you continued, earning a wider grin from your subject. “Do you have a particular preference in what you… eat?” Your voice shook on the last word and you knew that he had picked up on that. He could already read you like a book, causing you to be unnerved even further.

“Specifics, please, Agent. You’re being quite vague.”

He knew exactly what you meant, you both knew that, but he was clearly wanting to engage in further conversation due to his long isolation.

You decided to appease him. “When you’re hunting, do you purposely seek out humans of a specific age? Gender? Ethnicity? What is it exactly that draws you to your next victim?”

“Ah, now we’re getting somewhere,” he cooed, finally reaching the glass and leaning his shoulder against it, crossing his arms and legs in a relaxed position, still staring intently at you. “It’s not about any of that nonsense. It’s about the smell.”

The smell? Your nose wrinkled slightly at his response. “Would you care to elaborate?”

“Certainly,” he replied, a wicked gleam in his vibrant hazel eyes. “A smell can tell you a lot about someone. Of course, to be fair, my kind can smell what yours cannot.”

He paused, waiting for you to acknowledge him. “Such as?” you asked, your interest clearly peaked.

“Your desires,” he breathed, his voice laced with lust. Your knees almost buckled at the sound, but you managed to hold yourself steady. “It’s a very potent smell. In fact, I can smell you from here, Agent; all of your desires, spilling out of you. It’s absolutely intoxicating.”

You cleared your throat again, shifting uncomfortably, unable to respond, which only encouraged him to continue. “You haven’t been touched in awhile, have you, Agent?”

“Mr. Way-”

“ _Gerard_ ,” he insisted once more, relishing in the effect he had over you.  
  
You glared at him, annoyed with his persistence, which of course he picked up on. He chuckled darkly in response.  
  
Composing yourself, you continued. “What can you tell me about your last encounter?”

“You’re being vague again. I’ve told you, specific questions receive specific answers. That is what you want, isn’t it?”

“My apologies,” you met his own polite facade with a cordial one of your own. “If you would, please take me through the process of your most recent intimate relations with a human. How did you choose them and how exactly do you feed from them? What happens to the human when you’re finished?”

He smiled so widely that it met his eyes for the first time, making them crinkle in an almost endearing way. “My, my. You want all the dirty details, don’t you?”

“I’m just doing my job,” you answered promptly, suppressing the butterflies building in your stomach.

“You know, I could tell you… or I could show you, Agent. I’ll make it worth your while.”

You gave a sarcastic smile in return, forcing yourself to deflect his charm. “I’ll pass, but thanks for the offer.”

“Oh, come on,” he teased, uncrossing his limbs and turning to fully face you, pressing his palms on the surface of the glass. “You won’t ever experience anything else like it, I promise you.”

You swallowed hard, knowing that he wasn’t just being cocky. From what your research had proven, he was true to his word. An intimate encounter with him would probably be absolutely mindblowing, but you couldn’t allow yourself to fall for his advances.

“I’m sure that it’s quite the experience,  _Gerard_ ,” you put a slight exaggeration on the last word to tantalize him, which looking back you realized may not have been the smartest choice. His eyebrow quirked with intrigue at your response. “But after seeing what happens to your partners once you’re finished with them, I really must decline.”

He rolled his eyes, stepping back from the glass and waved his hand dismissively at you. “That’s nothing you should concern yourself with. True, I tend to get carried away sometimes, but I’ll keep myself in check, I assure you.”

“Please just answer the question,” you insisted, feeling your self-control crumble more and more with each passing minute.

Another chilling smile crept across his face as he eyed you. “If you insist, Agent.” He then turned around to creep across the cell and sit delicately on the bed, the only furniture allowed in his room. “Where to begin…” he trailed off, placing a finger on his chin thoughtfully.

You also took a seat in the single chair provided for observation, eager to hear about his process of seduction.

He hummed softly, purposely dragging out the interview because he was enjoying the attention he was getting. If you hadn’t seen what he had done with his victims, you would have almost felt sorry for him. He was often kept isolated, for obvious reasons. Nobody really dared to go near him, and you could understand that. They were glad that he’d been caught, and none of the other agents were exactly eager for any encounters. Talking to evil creatures wasn’t your favorite thing in the world, either, but it had to be done by  _someone_. It had taken you days to get prepared for this conversation, endless hours of research in the library and at home. Even in your dreams he’d haunted you.

So while you felt almost bad for keeping him locked away like this, you also couldn’t help but grow nervously impatient and to just get the interview over with. His gaze crept you out. His words, the way he held himself, the way he smiled at you… It all seemed like he was in charge of this conversation, as if it was _you_ on his side of the glass wall, as if he was free to just walk out whenever he wanted. As if he was luring you into a trap. It was really unsettling, but you knew how to hide those feelings under a coy smirk. He couldn’t harm you here. There were cameras recording his every move, security right outside the room. You were safe. You were in charge. You just needed to remind yourself of that every now and then.

“How about the beginning?” you asked then, urging him on. While you figured it was okay for him to take his time, you weren’t going spend your whole afternoon with him. There were other things in need of your attention… normal things. Nothing this creepy. “How did you choose your last victim? What kind of person were they?”

“I wouldn’t call them victims,” he stated thoughtfully.

You barely suppressed a sigh. “You’ve killed people, Gerard,” you declared, deciding to stick with his first name in order to avoid further discussions. You could tell this interview was going to take forever as it was.

“Yes, but it’s not like I _murdered_ them,” he elaborated, sounding matter-of-fact rather than defiant. “They died through pleasure. Isn’t that the best way to go?”

“Either way, they died because of you. Their blood is on your hands,” you pressed.

His smirk widened. “I wasn’t only using my hands, Agent...”

Instead of reacting to his obvious hint the way he’d wanted you to, you used it to get back to where you wanted this conversation to head. “What were you using, then? What happened? I’d really appreciate it if you filled me in on all this, Gerard. We could start at the beginning, make this chronological and get it over with as quickly as possible, but if you keep avoiding my questions, I don’t see us finishing anytime soon. So would you please cooperate?”

He nodded, still looking amused. “Sure, Agent. I wouldn’t wanna waste your precious time,” he purred. His eyes twinkled, as if he was going to make another suggestive comment, surprising you when he didn’t. “So. The last human I had an intimate relation with… That was a girl.”

“A girl?” you repeated, beginning to add the information to your notes.

“A woman,” he corrected after a moment. “A pretty one.”

“Okay,” you said, eager to get more words out of him, now that he was finally answering your questions. “Why her? What made her special?”

“Nothing _made_ her special, she just was. She smelled good. I could tell she wanted me because of how she smelled.”

“Wanted you?”

Gerard hummed, obviously amused by that question. “Wanted me,” he repeated playfully. “She wanted to be ruined. She wanted to be broken. She wanted me.”

You just nodded, not really sure of what to say next. He seemed to grow even more confident when he talked about this woman, which wasn’t a nice feeling at all. “I still don’t know what you did to her, though. Give me some details, Gerard. How did you ruin and break her?”

“I’m not sure this is appropriate to say...” he grinned, telling you that he didn’t give a damn about whether he was being appropriate or not. He was just playing with you.

“I’m not going to judge you,” you said with your brows raised, daring him to tell you what he’d done. He looked like someone who liked a challenge. Maybe that was the way to get information out of him. “I’ve probably heard worse.”  
  
“You haven’t. I can smell that you haven’t but… I can also smell that you’d like some of the things I’m about to tell you. I can smell that it’s been a while since someone did those things to you, and that you like to fantasize about them.”  
  
“This isn’t about me,” you stated, unable to hide the blush forming on your cheeks. That was none of Gerard’s business. What really bothered you were the cameras catching his every word, though. Your colleagues hearing it all. “My patience is wearing thin, Gerard. Maybe you’d like to take some time to collect your thoughts? I’m sure some more days in complete isolation will help your memory.”  
  
“I will tell you, Agent. No reason to become defensive,” he smirked. You’d hoped that mentioning how you were able to keep him in here for as long as you wanted would remind him of his place, but unfortunately, he saw right through you.  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“You know, I think a trade might be in order,” he stated, changing the subject. It was clear that he was getting bored of the topic at hand and wanted to make it more interesting for himself. “I think it’s only fair. You asking all those intimate questions about me… and you haven’t even told me your name.”  
  
You shook your head. The last thing you needed was spending the rest of your life in paranoia, fearing this creep was trying to hunt you down for investigating him like this or anything. “My name’s not relevant, Gerard. Neither are my sexual preferences that you keep bringing up. Now, this is highly inappropriate. Can we please continue this interview now?”  
  
“Hm. Can you say that again?”  
  
Confused and impatient, you frowned at him. “What?”  
  
“I think it’s important that we stay polite during this exchange, don’t you? Ask me politely, and I will tell you.”  
  
You wanted to punch him, you really did. This conversation was draining your energy, and now you wanted it done for more than one reason. “Please, elaborate on what happened to that woman you picked last,” you sighed.  
  
“Of course.” He grinned widely, never taking his eyes off you. “If you’ve done your research, you probably know a thing or two about incubi. Rumor has it that we come to women while they sleep to satisfy our sexual urges. Well, that is true, in most cases. Sometimes I find myself wanting more than that, though. I want to seduce the woman, I want to make her agree to let me have my way with her. For my last… victim, as you called her, it was just like that. I approached her, I got to talking with her, and then I fucked her. I can list the positions, if you want. I have an excellent memory.”  
  
Avoiding his eyes as you scribbled his words down, you shook your head. “That won’t be necessary. We can skip the details for now. What we need to focus on is how she ended up dead. How did you kill her?”  
  
“We’re famous for our insatiable lust, aren’t we?” he asked calmly, licking his lips as he did. “I didn’t kill her. I just took her, over and over, until her body couldn’t take it anymore. I got carried away.”

You shifted uncomfortably once more, suppressing the chills that fell over your body at the mention of experiencing something so pleasurable that it literally killed you. It was as enticing as it was terrifying, which appeared to be his overall appeal.

“Shall I continue, Agent? You seem to be distracted.”

Snapping your head up from looking down at your notes while lost in thought, you were met with his playful gaze. You narrowed your eyes in a challenging stare of your own before confidently stating, “Not at all. Please, continue.”

“Very well,” he droned in an almost bored tone. “As you can imagine, the fun ends abruptly when the life is drained from my partners. There’s a lot of things that I’ll dabble in, but necrophilism isn’t one of them.”

You huffed sarcastically. “Wow, so you actually have limitations?”

“Ooh,” he teased, placing his hand over his heart in mock offense. “She _does_ have some bite! I’m liking you more and more, Agent.”

The blush crept across your face once more as you cleared your throat. “I apologize, Gerard. That was… I shouldn’t have phrased it that way. What do you do with your victims after they’ve passed?”

“Well, when that occurs, though my partner may be satisfied to the point of death, I’m still left… wanting,” he breathed the last word with such intensity that you found yourself leaning forward with anticipation.

In response to your reaction, he smirked and started to angle back on the bed in a more relaxed position, still staring intently at you, his expression inviting.

“You see,” he continued, his voice becoming hypnotizingly captivating. “When that happens to occur, I’m left to take care of myself.”

He then placed one of his hands on his chest, rubbing lightly in a slow, sensual motion. He closed his eyes briefly as he took his bottom lip in between his teeth, releasing a small moan as his hand started to trail lower down his body.  
  
“You know, it’s been far too long since my needs have been satisfied. I’ve been trapped here for days. I’m starved for affection,” he whined.

Your eyes widened as his hand made its way to the front of his pants where he then gripped himself for a moment, mouth hanging open slightly as he began to palm himself through his tight jeans.

You found yourself releasing a breath that you didn’t realize you were holding. Was this seriously happening right in front of you? No, you couldn’t let this continue. You could feel your self-awareness slipping away and you needed to get a grip on the situation  _now_.

Forcing yourself to alter your gaze and stare at the floor rather than what was occurring in front of you, you blurted out weakly, “Gerard, we should move on-”

“Ah, fuck,” he moaned wantonly, cutting you off. Your heart was pounding harshly against your chest as you tried to gather your thoughts, which were completely scattered at this point. “I bet you would be so good. All spread out and eager for me,” he purred as he continued to rub against the bulge forming in his pants. “Would you like that, Agent?”

“Gerard,” you choked out, losing your grip on reality. “I… I don’t-”

“I can give you what you need,” he promised. “All you have to do is let me out of here and I’ll give it to you. Every inch of your body would be consumed with blissful pleasure, and I promise that I will keep you alive. Just release me, and I’ll give you your release in return.”

Before you could comprehend your actions, you were on your feet, walking slowly towards his confinement. His knowing smile lured your closer, your mind clouded with want and desire. “That’s it. Come to me,” he demanded softly, his allure hooking into you and pulling you closer and closer.

Loud voices could be heard in the distance; shouts of protest and footsteps approaching rapidly, but they weren’t quick enough. Before you could make sense of it, your hand was pressed against a lever, the only thing keeping a safe barrier between you and the captivating creature in front of you.

A chilled hand was suddenly gripping your throat tightly, causing you to snap back to reality. Your vision sharpened and your mind became coherent once more as you choked for air, meeting the blazing eyes of a man desperate for escape. “Hello, Agent,” Gerard greeted you, his cold breath hitting your face.

You opened your mouth, attempting to speak, but words failed you as you writhed against him helplessly, knowing that he was far too strong for any hopes of escaping his grasp.

“Release her!” You briefly heard one of the members of your team demanding. Gerard’s eyes flickered briefly from you to the crowd of people surrounding you.

“No need to fret. I’ll just take my leave,” he insisted, holding up the hand that wasn’t around your throat in surrender.

He then pulled you closer so that your face was mere inches from his own before he whispered, “Thank you, Agent. I owe you one.” Winking slyly, he then pressed his smooth, pillowy lips gently against yours, pulling away with a soft noise.

A low hum rumbled lightly in his throat as he smiled wickedly once more at you. He then shoved you forward, hurdling you towards your team. As you were thrown into them, they all stumbled forward to catch you. When you lifted yourself up to look at your assailant, he was gone without a trace.


	2. Chapter 2

It all seemed surreal just a few hours later. You were sitting on your couch, a glass of wine in your hand, trying to relax after what had probably been the most intense day at work you’d ever experienced. You’d turned on the tv but couldn’t really focus on it. The creature... Gerard, was constantly on your mind.

You were ashamed. What had happened earlier had been majorly unprofessional, so unlike anything you’d ever done before. You didn’t care about your colleagues’ attempts to justify your actions either. They’d tried to tell you it wasn’t your fault; that the incubus had just manipulated you against your will, and that no one would’ve been able to withstand his charm. But they didn’t understand. Their attempts of trying to comfort you somehow made everything so much worse. The whole situation was mortifying. Not only because the other agents had learned about some embarrassing aspects regarding your personal life, but mainly because you knew, deep down, that you wanted Gerard to keep his promise. To do what he’d described to you, make you feel like every inch of your body was consumed with blissful pleasure...

It was hard to admit, but you wanted him. There was no denying that he’d gotten to you, no matter how hard you’d fought him earlier. Part of you wanted to believe that you’d be his next victim. Maybe he would even visit you tonight? Of course, chances were high that he had just manipulated you to get out. You’d probably never see him again if he didn’t want you to.

But you didn’t want to think about that too much. Right now, you just wanted to wait. To be ready when he came. And with every passing minute, you thought, you were one step closer to him.

It was getting late and the wine made your body feel heavy. Today’s weight rested on your tired shoulders, and your bed was calling to you. Around midnight, you gave up with a sigh. It didn’t make sense to wait for something that would probably never come, the reasonable part of your brain argued, so you got up, turned the tv off, and went to your bedroom. You got undressed, already craving the warmth of your bed, and then let out a relieved sigh once you were tucked in under the warm covers. You could still think about the demon tomorrow, you figured. But for now, you should just sleep and forget about all the crap that had happened today.

Just as you had begun to drift off to sleep, a strange feeling of unease fell over you. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end as you forced your eyes open to look around your dark bedroom. When you saw nothing, you couldn’t decide if you were relieved or disappointed.

Sighing heavily, you threw your head back into the pillow, frustrated with yourself. Once again, the mysterious creature was plaguing your mind, keeping you from falling asleep. The memory of the way his voice lulled you into a compliant state of mind and how his charm was dripping with sexual magnetism washed over you, leaving you wanting. You briefly wondered if this was how he always lured his prey when encountering his victims. Maybe, like you, they believed they were in control and never saw it coming when he inevitably snaked into their minds and used their bodies for his own consumption.

Whatever his tactics, it clearly worked wonders for him. At this point, you were sure that he barely had to put forth much effort to get anyone into bed. Hell, just his seductive smirk alone was enough to make your body throb with desire. The way his full lips curled on the end to reveal his crooked, small teeth as his golden eyes pierced into your soul made you want to submit to him completely.

With that thought, your hand started to trail down your body towards your core. You needed some form of relief after being so worked up from his manipulative sexual advances.

You relieved a sigh when your fingers finally made contact with your swollen heat. You were already pretty wet from thinking about him so much, which made you even more sensitive to the touch. You knew you weren’t going to last long, which was fine.

You started slow, applying the lightest pressure to work yourself up, but you quickly grew impatient. You were too eager and soon found yourself circling vigorously, releasing a low, long moan from deep in your throat.

“Anxious, aren’t we?”

You yelped, withdrawing your hand immediately and jumping towards the head of the bed, away from the unexpected cause for interruption. With your heart thumping harshly against your chest, you allowed your eyes to adjust to the darkness to see the silhouette of a familiar figure stepping towards you out of the shadows.

“By all means, feel free to continue,” he teased. “I was very much enjoying the show.” That familiar smirk was adorning his face, which you could see more clearly in the moonlight, making his skin seem even more pale than it had before, though it oddly suited him. Even through the darkness you could see his black, unkempt hair sticking out in every direction, though still clearly styled. He no longer had his peacoat, but was still wearing the black dress shirt and slacks from before, snugly fitting to his attractive form.

“Gerard,” you stated, trying to supress the thrill that was surging through you. “What-”

“Am I doing here?” he finished, relishing in the effect his surprise entrance had on you. “Come now, Agent. I think we both know the answer to that.”

You swallowed hard, trying to mask your intrigue and overall elation, but you knew that he could already sense it. Still, that didn’t mean that you were going to give him the satisfaction.

“Are you going to kill me?” you blurted out, unable to stop yourself.

He hummed thoughtfully, inching his way towards you, now having almost reached the end of the bed. His crooked smile widened a bit before he answered with a question, “Would you like me to?”

Scoffing at his response, you replied, “Obviously not.”

“Well then,” he nodded, chuckling darkly. “I’ll do my best to keep you alive.”

That made you nervous. “What if I don’t want you?” you asked, knowing that you had already given away your obvious arousal and desire to be with him, but the question still plagued you. “You promise not to kill me, but would you hurt me if I’m not…” Trailing off, you didn’t want to give the impression that you didn’t think you were good enough, so you rephrased, “If I don’t want to do this?”

His brows furrowed and his nose wrinkled in disdain of the question. “You’re asking if I would force myself on you?”

Hearing him say it like that made it sound ridiculous that you were even asking, but still, you nodded your head. His expression softened as he drew closer, taking you in with his piercing gaze, already making you want to melt into the sheets.

“No,” he answered sharply. “First of all, I may not be human, but that doesn’t make me a monster. I would not force you, nor any human to engage in anything they did not consent to.”

Instant relief washed over you after hearing him confirm what you had already suspected. He could probably see your body relax against the bed, which encouraged him to continue. “Secondly, I have no need to bed you against your will seeing as how desperately you’ve been wanting this since the moment we met.”

Busted. You opened your mouth a couple of times to protest, but you couldn’t find the words. He was absolutely right, but you couldn’t stand his cocky attitude. “I don’t-”

“Oh, you do,” he stated confidently, cutting you off. “I can smell that you do, Agent. I know how badly you’ve been craving this, and I know that it’s been far too long since someone has touched you the way you need to be touched - the way I intend to touch you.”

“Is that why you came here?” you snapped. “Because you felt sorry for me?”

He stepped to the side of the bed now, a somewhat feral look in his eyes, which was masked by the coy smirk he displayed as he toyed with you. “On the contrary, I’m intrigued by you. I’ve been thinking about this just as much as you have.”

You eyed him suspiciously. “Somehow I doubt that,” you mumbled. “So, what, you thought I would be an easy target for you?”

“So defensive, Agent,” he commented before laughing quietly. “I actually think very highly of you, which is why I sought you out. You did me a service today, and not only did I want to repay the favor, but I wanted to get a taste of you for my own needs. You’re exactly what I’ve been longing for, and I think it’s safe to say that I am what you’ve been needing in return.”

Just hearing him say that made your body tremble and a wave of heat rush to your core, which he could sense immediately, earning a knowing chuckle from him. Your breath shook as he kneeled on the bed, stretching out his hand for you to take as a gesture of consent due to your previous hesitance.

No longer afraid, you locked eyes with him as you tenderly placed your hand in his, jolting slightly at the feeling of his chilled skin. He raised his eyebrows smugly at you as he closed his hand around yours, pulling you upwards to join him in a kneeling position.

He leaned forward then, rubbing his cold cheek against your flushed one as he slowly moved down to the crook of your neck, inhaling deeply, followed by a wanton groan. “Fuck, you smell so good.”

You bit your lip to keep from revealing how desperately you wanted him, but when he pulled back and looked into your eyes, it was evident. The only comforting thing was that he seemed to want you just as badly.

“Show me how you do it,” you requested softly, running your hand down the buttons on his chest. He hummed in question, seemingly distracted by you somehow. You continued, “You made me a promise to make this the best night of my life. Show me how you intend to do that, Gerard.”

His pointed teeth glistened in the light as he smiled wickedly at the invitation. “You’re in for a treat, Agent.” Before you could hesitate, he pushed you back onto the bed, knocking the breath out of you slightly at the unexpected force. “However, before we begin, I need you to understand something,” he warned.

You bit your lip from both need and slight affliction. “What’s that?”

“You are at my mercy. There is no backing out, there are no safety words, and there is also a possibility of loss of sanity from the immense pleasure that you are about to experience.”

Already the wetness was building up in your core, just hearing the way he spoke about it ignited something in you - a desperate need that you had to have satiated right then and there.

“Fuck, yes, Gerard. I get it,” you huffed impatiently, sitting up and reaching for his belt. He chuckled darkly, catching your hands in his and holding them steady, forcing you to look up at him.

“I mean it, Agent. I’m willing to fulfill your needs, but it may come with consequences. Do you understand?”

“I understand!” you all but shouted, no longer able to hold back. “I’m beginning to think you’re stalling because you’re all talk.”

He raised his eyebrows at your audacity to question his talents before licking his lips slightly and wrapping his hands around the back of your legs, pulling you forcefully closer so that your heat was pressed against his already hardened cock, causing you to groan wantonly.

“I’m going to fuck you to the brink of death,” he breathed, leaning in so that you could feel the coolness of his breath on your face.   
  
“Prove it,” you challenged, your body already shaking from the anticipation.   
  
He lifted his hands, confusing you until you saw his nails extend into sharp talons. Alarmed at first, your worries subsided when he used them to hook onto your nightgown, pulling it apart in one quick tug, splitting it into two shreds. Ordinarily, you might have been upset, but you were too clouded with lust to care at that point.   
  
Once your ruined nightgown was tossed aside, his nails retracted and he snapped his fingers, causing his own garments to dissolve into the air like smoke, revealing his smooth, lithe body.   
  
You took a moment to stare at him, lingering over his exposed torso, appreciating his form. Slowly your eyes drifted lower until you caught sight of his length, which was thick, hard, and practically weeping pre-come.   
  
He didn’t have to ask to know that you were impressed and eager to feel his huge cock inside of you. A wicked grin crept across his face as you finished inspecting him, imagining all the things that he was going to do to you.   
  
Unable to delay any longer, he gripped the back of your hair harshly, pulling you towards him in a fierce kiss. You savored the sweet flavor of him as he plunged his tongue into your mouth, swirling around with precision, exploring every cavern.   
  
You hardly noticed that he had released your hair and lowered his hands to begin exploring your body while he continued to lick inside of you. His hands left a trail of coolness along your warm, flushed skin, making you want to lean into his touch.   
  
When he reached your breasts, he began to knead them tenderly, briefly flicking over your hardened nipples with his thumb. Breaking the kiss, you bit your lip as he mouthed at your jawline, then running his tongue along your throat before taking a moment to nibble at your collarbone. The pain of his bite mixed with the sensation of his skilled hands on your breasts was sending you into overdrive.   
  
It was then that you noticed that an odd, warm feeling was creeping into your lower belly, working its way down toward your lower region. Before you could think too long about it, an intense, unexplainable sensation began to pulsate around your organs, causing you to choke on your breath, gasping for air as it constricted around you.   
  
Gerard hummed happily against your skin as he relished in your response to his power, kissing and licking his way down from your clavicle to your breasts, pausing to suck harshly on their raised peaks. You writhed beneath him, unable to sit still as his manipulation worked through you, your entire body buzzing with arousal.   
  
Your hands tangled themselves in his thick, black locks, noticing only for a moment how soft his hair was before once again becoming distracted with what he was doing to you.   
  
Eventually, his hands left your breasts and he positioned himself between your legs, lifting one of them into the air as he tasted your skin, leaving trails of soft pecks and bites down your leg to the inside of your thigh. It was only then that you realized that though his hands were preoccupied with your lower half, your breasts were still being massaged and sucked on, as if his ghost self was still there, pleasuring you.   
  
You moaned softly, realizing that he was not bound by the physical plane of your world. Knowing that he could be anywhere and everywhere with you was difficult to fathom, but you had no complaints.   
  
Lowering himself, he parted your legs and positioned them higher to allow more access to your dripping heat. He placed one finger on the edge of your lips, slowly trailing down toward your hole. You wanted to beg. You wanted to say anything that would encourage him to touch you where you needed him most, but you could barely bring yourself to breathe properly, let alone form words as the pleasure continued to radiate throughout your trembling body.   
  
He took a moment to appreciate you in this state, that familiar smirk adorning his face before darting his tongue out to lick his lips as he observed you. Hoping that your pleading eyes were a sufficient request for him to continue, your hands gripped the sheets as you prepared yourself for what you hoped would come next.   
  
Finally, his finger found your swollen nub as he circled it teasingly. Though he was giving you minimal contact, his finger seemed to vibrate against you, causing pleasure to shoot throughout your lower half.   
  
You threw your head back against the pillow, no longer having the physical capability to hold yourself up. His chuckle distinctly reached your ears as he clearly enjoyed the sight of your loss of control, and he had barely even touched you.   
  
His chilled finger dropped from your cliterus and proded slightly at your hole. No longer able to hold back, he inserted his finger, twisting and crooking his digit in just the right way. “Mmm, you’re tight,” he cooed, his words barely registering as he continued to explore your insides.   
  
Whines spilled from your mouth as he added a second finger, and then a third, stretching you and causing more lubrication to spill from your core while he pressed his thumb against your bundle of nerves, vibrating vigorously.   
  
It was almost too much. You had never experienced so many wonderful sensations at once in all your life. Every spot that had ever caused you arousal was being stimulated, including places that you hadn’t even discovered, and yet, somehow Gerard knew about them.

Just when you thought that you couldn’t handle any more, he withdrew his fingers, using your own essence to wet his throbbing cock, running his hand along his length, spreading your natural lubricant. You might have been delirious from the waves of bliss pulsating through you, but you could have sworn that his length and girth had increased in size  since you had started. For a moment, you wondered how he was even going to fit himself inside of you, regardless of the preparation his magical fingers had done.   
  
He seemed to sense your hesitation as he ran the pads of his fingers along your abdomen in a slow, soothing motion. “Don’t worry, Agent. I promised to make you feel euphoric bliss, and I’ll remain true to my word. Just relax, I won’t hurt you.”   
  
You nodded, adjusting your hips slightly to better prepare yourself for the blunt object that was about to be inserted into your heat. He smiled widely, showing off his small, pointed teeth with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.   
  
Grasping his thick appendage, he rubbed the weeping head against your opening, trailing up to grind against your clit, earning another needy groan from deep in your throat.   
  
Even through your heavy, half-lidded eyes, you could see that he too was eager for this to happen. Though he showed remarkable self-control, little things were giving him away, like the way he ran his tongue against his bottom lip, or the way his breath came in small huffs, or the way his fingers trembled when he finally lined himself up again, ready to penetrate you.   
  
Much to your surprise, instead of slowly pushing into you to allow you time to adjust to his girth, he shoved his hips forward, literally knocking the breath out of you as his length became fully sheathed inside of you.   
  
You released a loud cry, partly because you assumed that he had just ripped your vagina in half, and also out of shock due to the fact that there wasn’t a single moment of pain. All you had felt was pleasure as his cock somehow fit perfectly inside of you, stretching you in the best possible way.   
  
He began to pull out, allowing the ridges of his swollen length to hit every crevice inside of you before snapping his hips forward again. You could swear that you could feel his tip hit your cervix as your nail dug into his arms, wanting more of what he was giving you.   
  
Reading your body language, he picked up speed, pumping in and out of you at a vigorous pace. The friction was perfect, driving you insane as he hit your g-spot dead on with each thrust.   
  
Before you could even adjust to his blissful actions, the invisible touch returned to your breasts, sucking, stroking and kneading just right. Although his mouth was nowhere near your clit, you felt a chilled, wet tongue glide over your nub, applying just the right amount of pressure, vibrating and circling around it.   
  
You couldn’t contain yourself anymore. Your cries echoed throughout the room as you sobbed with ecstasy, never knowing that any person could feel this way. Just when you thought you couldn’t take anymore, the pulsating pleasurable sensation returned, filtering throughout your entire body.   
  
It was a good thing that you were in the position you were. Had you been on top or in any position where you had to use any muscle at all, you would have collapsed by this point. You no longer had any control over your body as it trembled and convulsed with sensations beyond your comprehension. You now understood how people lost their minds or died from the euphoria.   
  
You could feel yourself starting to unravel, no longer able to contain the pressure building up inside of you, begging for release. “Fuck! Gerard… please,” you begged, finally able to form words.   
  
His breath came in short little gasps as he pummeled himself inside of you, moving with inhuman speed. Soon, the friction of his thrusts was too much for your body to handle. Before you could even understand what was happening, you were climaxing, experiencing a sensation so euphoric and blissful that you had honestly believed for a moment that you were dead. Your body wracked with your orgasm as you pulsated around his cock in an attempt to milk him dry.   
  
You barely registered his movements as he continued to penetrate you, chasing his own orgasm after you were slowly coming down from your own. Not too long after, you felt cold spurts lining your cervix as he emptied himself inside of you, a few whimpers and groans spilling from his lips as he rode out his high on top of you.   
  
Your bones felt like gelatin as you lay there, unable to move as he collapsed on top of you, the weight of him and the chill of his skin oddly comforting. He too was trembling slightly from the aftershock of your actions together, which surprised you. You would have thought that he would be used to this by now.   
  
“Wow… okay, I get it now,” you breathed between pants. He chuckled at your awestruck response, which rumbled through your own body since he was still on top of you. “Mystery solved. That was incredible, and on the plus side, I’m not dead.”   
  
He lifted his head up, quirking his eyebrow at you and smirking like he was in on a joke that you didn’t understand. “What?” you asked him suspiciously.   
  
“I just think it’s adorably humorous that you think we’re finished,” he replied, placing his hands on either side of you so that he could lift himself up.   
  
“Care to elaborate?”  
  
He took a moment to sift a hand through his hair, pushing the unkempt strands back before he lolled his head to the side to crack his neck in preparation. “Sit up.”   
  
“Gerard… I can’t-”   
  
“Sit up, and turn around,” he demanded, his wicked smile returning. “I haven’t yet satisfied you to the best of my ability, Agent. I haven’t yet made you completely unravel with bliss, and I intend to do so. Now.”   
  
You expected your muscles to be sore considering how rough he had taken you and how much stimulation was coursing throughout your body, but you were surprisingly okay. Better than okay. The thought of going again excited you, and the fact that he was able to eradicate any physical limitations that the both of you may have had made you want to keep going.

The incubus took you again from behind, and again holding you in his lap while you straddled him. Each new position was somehow better than the last. You had never known ecstacy like this, and you knew that you never would again. He elicited noises and shrieks from you that you hadn’t even known were humanly possible.   
  
Finally, when the both of you were completely spent, your body covered in sweat and cum while his remained perfectly dry and clean, you surrendered, unable to handle anymore. Even Gerard seemed to be exhausted, though he hid it well behind his cocky smile.   
  
“Thank you, Agent,” he cooed as he left your bed, snapping his fingers to instantly dress himself. “That was as much a treat for me as I’m sure it was for you.”   
  
Barely able to find the strength to speak, you asked, “What will you do now?”  
  
“Other than continue to avoid your little friends in the lab? Oh, I’m sure I’ll find something to pass the time.” He winked at you before leaning in kissing you deeply, making you moan into the kiss as he swallowed your noises.   
  
He released a satisfied hum when he pulled away, walking toward the dark corner of your room. “Should you require my services in the future, I’ll find you.”   
  
“But how will-”  
  
“Sweet dreams, Agent.” He gave you one final smirk as he straightened the collar of his peacoat and melted into the darkness, leaving you to what turned out to be the best sleep of your life.

 


End file.
